Parenting
by TermsofFanService
Summary: All their troubles seemed to be over with and it seemed that it would be smooth sailing from now on, especially since those things from that 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song actually came true quite perfectly. But now comes the difficult part, raising a child.


_**Parenting**_

_**Prologue**_

You'd think, with the roar of the Sfida's engine in the background, a fixed destination that they need an idea of how long it would take to get there, two other people that could intrude and of course they had to take the time to chat with their saviour… That there was probably no way anyone could achieve an important and peaceful privacy. Let alone do it even secretly from their other friends who weren't in the Sfida. Well after a discussion between Valara, Sagi and Milly, there was an agreement to take a rest stop at the Nekkar Quietlands.

"You two better finish this up quickly!" Valara commanded, with a wink,

"Heh. Thanks Valara." Sagi replied with a smirk.

Before they had landed on this nostalgic floating rock, Milly's heart had already been racing almost enough to create a sonic boom that would break this silence. For she never thought that, that agreement made would have come to fruition; she had no clue what Sagi was thinking. Many thoughts were swimming in her head and many a times did her heart do somersaults. All she wanted to do was say a few words and hope to receive the same and then maybe a kiss or two and that was it until another time to discuss what would be next.

So, without any idea as to what was going to happen, for she suspected something from the moment that agreement was made, Sagi spontaneously took hold of Milly's hand as they were walking a fair distance away from the Sfida. By taking quick light steps forward, he implied that a short flight was about to take place and they both unfurled their wings. To Milly's dismay, she was going to be in on the biggest surprise in her lifetime.

As they floated down in front of the waterfall, Milly became mesmerized in its ruby red, for she had a slight inkling of her studies on the meaning of its different colours. There was something to do with affections and relationships, but realizing that her suspicions might come true, she didn't want to feel as if she knew everything/anything yet and she didn't believe the luck or strange coincidence of it all. She just wanted this to be mysterious…

"Milly," Sagi said like a whisper, for he didn't want to disturb Milly's state of mind, especially since her heart was racing ever more like something clever Guilo would jeer about. She began to figure out what was coming, but she didn't want to that much, for **just** what if it wasn't what she thought then all her hype would come crashing down like how Sagi and she might have if it weren't for Valara.

"Wait," Milly placed her index finger on Sagi's mouth, "Sagi, whatever you're going to say, I'd just like you to know that I-"but it was this time for Sagi to place his finger on Milly's.

"No, you wait Milly," and it was almost as if this impossible-to-break silence was broken with Sagi's following action, of course it couldn't be with noise. Rather, it was an even greater silence, such that it had seemed that time stopped for a split second for Milly. Her speeding heart beat fell to a dead silence.

It was at this moment that Sagi at the same time knelt down and presented a case that was slightly peculiar to such an occasion, but Milly ignored that. For even though without the Imperial Seal of the Empire, it was official enough to be recognized as a property of it, accompanied with its metallic construct, what it contained was more important. And as Sagi revealed the contents of it, he let out those fateful words that not even an innocent lovebird as he couldn't know to say.

"Will you marry me Milliarde?" ignoring the fact that Sagi had just referred to her by her full name, along with all else, in fact the Milly that thought this was all a dream and this wasn't happening, embraced it. Staring deeply into the pearl necklace, feeling only but one thing: this was perfect and nothing, absolutely nothing else could be better than this… But as if to spoil her, she was wrong…

And as she uttered back those fateful words with thoughts of all this ending with just a kiss and a discussion of what to do afterwards later, her heart which was already on an all-time high, (I know this could be mistaken for something else, but just ask yourself, is Milly the kind of girl to take drugs?) it would soon soar even higher.

"Yes Sagi! YES!" at this precise moment, she ignored just as absolute as this perfect situation, everything, even her wedding symbol. All except for her emotions to be poured out all of her in tears and pulled Sagi in for a long awaited and deep kiss. Now, there was no, at-first-it-was-innocent thing, just all her appreciation for Sagi to fill up every reason for her to feel his lovers lips, to touch his succulent lips, to snake her tongue around his and hear the beating of their hearts together as one as their bodies became one spirit.

Two silences had been broken today and two people had experienced the aftershocks of the second one, for patient as they were, one deep in work refining and fine-tuning the Sfida and the other deep in thought with closed eyes, contemplating about her future. Valara, who had laughed at the irony of it all, that a device that could tell time wasn't built, something that simple, began to think about herself, but her eyes jerked open at once she heard those satisfied echoes reverberate into her ears. Thinking it could only be **her**, her laughter from before came back as a slight chuckle of happiness

_Milliarde… I have already thought of everything, let's elope to Mira…? It's the perfect place! We could start a life together, alone, away from a life of distractions. I'm not saying we should forget our friends and family… But I'm saying for us to live a peaceful life without worry. We can ask the Duke there to marry us, but before all that, let's give your father a proper farewell and burial. I'll show you to my mother and give her the good news. And as for our friends, let's not tell them, we'll just keep them out of the loop… Especially Lolo, how about that? Heh! __We'll give them all our thanks and leave with Guilo._

_Shhh Sagi… I love you…_

_I love you too Milly…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I can't believe it! They… they look just like… like…__ Like how my son and daughter-in-law used to… How can this be? This must be the workings of the Gods… Oh mighty beings! Forgiveth thine for any foolish things this old geezer has done, thank you for this blessing and leadeth me towards a fruitful future with them!_

"Duke Calbren!"

"With his guards… Sagi, I wonder what's going to happen to us…?"

"Well, we didn't destroy anything when we crashed." Sagi stated, analyzing his surroundings still quite shaken up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Milly asked as she saw she Sfida attendant crawl out from his seat.

"I'm alright Master Sagi!" a smile and slightly eerie beaming face stared back at Sagi which annoyed Milly a bit, what with also ignoring her and always referring to Sagi as 'master'. "And sorry for ignoring you Mistress Milliarde."

"Call me Mistress Milly. Humph!" Milly turned her head with a scoff; facing Sagi grasping hold of Guilo's severed head, apologetically she asked, "Oh sorry Sagi! How's Guilo doing?"

"He's alright too! I think…" Sagi said, examining the head.

"I hope so…!" Milly replied.

"Hello ill-fated travellers!" Duke Calbren announced with grand welcoming arms, interrupting the quartet "Son, mind you tell me what's your name?" referring to Sagi, who aimlessly kept on turning Guilo's head around and around searching for anything that was wrong with it.

"Um, Sagi?" Milly cautioned not wanting to piss off royalty, "Um…"

"What Milly-Ah!" Sagi almost screamed as he realized another quite eerie beaming face smiling straight at him and in his face.

"Ah. I'm sorry to intrude young boy, but would you be so kind to tell me what your name is?" Duke Calbren said calmly.

"Uh-Um… 'clears throat', Sagi, that's my name sir."

"Ah, Sah-Ghee is it? Okay and miss? Would you be so kind as to tell me what's your name?"

"Milliarde your Duke, but you may call me Milly." Milly said in a mad panic as she recollected all her teachings on how to respect royalty, as she stood up, brushed herself as clean as she could and with arm on chest, bowed down to greet the old Duke.

"Ah. No need with those formalities Milliarde… " it had seemed to Milly that Duke Calbren preferred to call her by her full name, but she knew she shouldn't and she wouldn't complain, "For you see, I will have no child of mine refer to me as 'your Duke'."

"WHAT!?" both Sagi and Milly screamed equally as loud and shocked on the inside and out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Milly, she's so cute!" Sagi and Milly both couldn't believe it, they had a baby, they were royalty and they were married as one big happy family.

"Not as cute as you though…" Milly flattered quite adoringly.

"Heh! Well what should we name it?" Sagi asked.

"Hmm-"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"AH! The baby's crying, what are we going to do!?" Sagi cried frantically.

"I don't know." Milly replied helplessly, trying to calm the baby down by bobbing her up and down.

All the while this was happening; the nurse in the room began to break into a song, which sort of sounded like a lullaby…

"Con le mani colme di fiori raccolti, li lascio su questo lago. La luce, nel buio, si specchia nell' acqua, e le lune, ecco, son due. Se offro tanti fiori rosa, alla luna che brilla, inizierà il viaggio. Sale il vento, il bosco canta. La luce della luna mi guida, sicura, il prossimo mondo. Ma anche se cancellerà, tutto di bianco, non ho paura, perché qui sono."

And just like that, the baby fell into a deep asleep, one that seemed like she'll never awake from. But very strangely, that was a climax of a series of events that led up to the naming of the baby.

"Look Milly, she's-"

"She's dancing-"

"To the lullaby…"

It wasn't exactly dancing, but it was dancing as much as a baby could…

"Let's… name it after this…" suggested Sagi.

"Yes… Since, she likes music… Let's name her..."

"Melodia!" they both said at the same time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

What do you think? I have lots of opinions on it, but I don't want to impose any of them on you. Feedback would be a gift even better than Milly and Sagi kissing… NOT!! XD

Oh and if you want to know what that song was, it was the "Le Ali Del Principi"


End file.
